danddmfandomcom-20200215-history
Innsmouth Mercenary Company
The 'Innsmouth Mercenary Company (IMC) '''is a mercenary company and assassins' guild located in the Northern Underground of Kharkorhum. While mercenaries in the company can come from anywhere and come from many different classes, all assassins usually pledge their blade to Dendar, the Night Serpent. It is overseen by Ophidian Aspis. History The IMC is not always located in Kharkorhum, and they have plans to continue moving further eastward once they're done in the city. They moved to the sewers about three months before the PCs arrived and offered their mercenary assistance in re-taking certain smaller lands and enforcing the law alongside the admittedly small guard, which the Khatun has been hesitant on for multiple reasons (mostly because her spymaster has informed her that they are a front for a guild for assassins and she's unsure about giving them a stronger foothold in the region). They originally arrived to take out the many nobles and criminals with contracts on their throats who were fleeing to Kharkorhum as a safe haven. In-Game Description Wildly differing from the elaborate fronts of the cabaret, the door built into the stone sewer wall is surrounded by a few candles for extra light and a simple wooden sign reading "Innsmouth Mercenary Company" with a logo of some sort of squid above it. Above you, a fishing net is stretched across the ceiling, a few lanterns casting a dim light on you from where they swing on the ropes. Entering, you find spears and harpoons hung on the walls next to glossy mounted fish, the smell of salt in the air, and a few chairs for you to sit down in. The floor creaks as you walk over it, next to a counter with a message in a bottle delicately resting in its own holder and a bell with 'ring for service' written in chicken-scratch next to it. A few papers are scattered on the counter, as well as a cup of black-ish liquid and a flickering lantern, the same style as those hanging above. (If the bell is rung): You hear a muffled 'just a second!' before a human woman clangs out half-clad in heavy armor from the waist down. She looks a little ruffled and smells like a campfire. "Hey, sorry for the wait. I'm Ciera Stovuthye, second commander. How can I help you?" Interactions Informants Player characters can get information about quests or individuals from Runa, Ruzo, Racun, Typhon or Articulate. Ruzo, Runa, and Racun will charge for the information (although Ruzo might simply ask for the players to pay his tab). They can also provide rumors if found in bars. *Ruzo will not say this rumor and will have no interaction with Ortega until forced to by the players. If a 2 is rolled, the 11th rumor can be offered in its stead. Hirelings If they are so inclined, PCs can hire either Ithaqua the assassin or Echidna the fighter to aid their party in battle. They require 100g a week, room and board, and players will have to spend half the day negotiating their contract with Articulate and Auslaug. ''Smoking Out a Slaughterer The Innsmouth Mercenary Company is the primary target of Tayichigud-yun kö'ün Sem Kuyuk, the captain of the guard, who believes they have killed multiple visiting nobles and a few other citizens of Kharkorhum. Characters Other characters that are associated with the IMC can be found at the Dead Man's Hand Gambling Hall, CHTN, and the Drunken Drider. If player characters visit the Naufragio Cabaret after sundown, some assassins or the IMC's negotiation team may be relaxing there for the night. Category:Factions Category:Locations